The Laundry Dilemma
by Anomaly90
Summary: Piper finds out Henry's secret... this is how imagine it happening. *oneshot*


**Hey guys! It's Anomaly90 again. Here's an idea I had a while a while ago, but it took me forever to write with school and whatnot. Also, I saw the first couple of episodes of season 3 and I love them soooo much❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 **That gave me the motivation to finish this little oneshot, cause I started the beginning before the season premiere came out.**

 **To those of you who read and follow my other Henry Danger fanfic, chapter ten is coming soon. I was just putting it off a bit to write more of this. And I've been so busy in the last month since school started. I have a lot on my plate.**

 **Well, I've said enough. Time for you to read this.**

* * *

Henry's POV

Ugh.

I am covered in chalk dust.

Ray and I just got back from a chalk factory. Who knew they had any of those in Swellview?

Why would any criminal hide out in a chalk factory? I don't know. Criminals have weird thoughts.

At the factory, there was this dude who wanted to take over the world by putting some mind control chemical in chalk, so when someone inhaled the dust, they would fall under mind control.

There's one major flaw with this plan; no one uses chalk anymore!

In buildings everywhere, there is something called a whiteboard, and in newer buildings, a SmartBoard. You'll only find chalkboards in century old buildings. Someone should have told that guy that.

Anyways, the guy was kinda surprised to see us. So he dumped dust all over us. It wasn't the mind control kind, but my lungs were filled with the stuff. Good thing I don't have asthma.

Then Ray threw in a couple punches and kicks and the whole thing was over. And we were covered in pale chalk dust.

When we came down the tubes, the vacuum pulled off some of the dust, but then it fell again on top of our heads. Thanks a lot tubes!

Charlotte and Schwoz were watching Dog Judge on the monitor, and when they got a look at us, they slowly backed away from us even further.

"Go take a shower." Charlotte said to both of us.

Schwoz looked at our clothes and shook his head. "You're going to have to wash those, you know."

"Wash them? What do you mean, Schwoz?"

I've never paid much attention to my Kid Danger costume before. It's just the kind of thing that you don't think about, like breathing. Every time we blew a bubble, our clothes would just show up on us, clean and ready. And here Schwoz is telling us we have to wash our clothes.

"It's quite simple, Henry. This dust looks like it was made from calcite, which is hard to get off. You're going to have to put it in a washing machine." Schwoz said plainly.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" I cried out.

"Henry, Henry, Henry." He said in a disapproving tone. "If you were a genius, like me, it would be as simple as the ABCs. But since you're an idiot and _not_ a genius, it doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up, Schwoz." I said, feeling a bit mad for being called an idiot. "Okay then. Let's just change and put these in the washing machine."

Ray and Schwoz looked at each other then back at me. "What?" I say.

"Um, Henry? We don't have a washing machine here." Ray said.

"Wha—what? How do you wash your clothes?."

"Uh..." He said looking at the ground.

Charlotte was the first to realize what he said. "EW! You pigs never wash your clothes? You guys are disgusting!"

"Aw, Ray. I expected more from you." I said.

"Charlotte, Henry, it's not what you think." Ray protested. "We put it in water and leave it to dry. Then we spray perfume on it."

"Perfume?" Charlotte asked.

"Cologne, not perfume." Ray corrected to Charlotte's relief. "Henry, do you have a washing machine at home?"

"Well yeah. Every decent place does." I say shooting Ray and Schwoz a glare. "I can take our costumes home to wash and bring back."

"Sounds good, Hen. But make it quick. We can't fight crime naked."

The slightest smile played on my lips. "Yeah, that would be bad. Instead of the villain being arrested, we'd end up in jail first."

Both of us laughed at the very thought of this.

...

Soon, I was dragging home a bag of dirty clothes. Charlotte walked me home as a protector, making sure no one saw the clothes in the bag I was carrying.

"Well Hen, I've got to go." Charlotte said once we were at the front door.

I have to admit I was feeling kind of sad she couldn't stay. "Why, Char? We don't have any homework."

"But I have to do extra credit for history."

Curse her and her love for schoolwork. "You're crazy. You already have a hundred in that class. Or any class for that matter." I say to her.

She laughed. "Bye Hen." I watched her walk away with sadness. Time to start _Operation Sneakily Wash the Clothes._

I walked through the door and the first thing I saw was Piper. She was on her phone as usual, texting furiously. I swear, if there was a contest for texting, she would win it hands down.

Her neck twitched when the door shut, but she didn't look up. "Henry!" She screamed. "I am not okay!"

She is _so_ annoying. "When are you ever okay?" I muttered.

"Henry!" She screamed again.

"What do you want, Piper!" I yell back.

"Stacey Dawber has more followers than me for posting a stupid video! Henry, do something!" She yelled looking up at me. Then she looked at the bag in my hand. Crap. "What's in the bag?"

"Uh..." I say looking between her and the bag. Then I throw the bag off to the side. "What bag?"

She got up and tried to get the bag. I was there to block her.

"Henry.. Get.. Out.. Of... The.. Way!" She said trying to get to the bag.

"No!" Finally, I saw an opportunity to run upstairs with the bag. And I took the chance.

I grabbed the bag and darted upstairs. I could hear Piper calling "Henry!" as she followed me. But I was quicker than her.

I reached my room and locked the door with the bag of clothes in my hand.

Piper started pounding on the door. "Henry! You will pay for this!"

But I wasn't planning on paying right now. For now, I was in the safe zone. Phase one of Operation SWC was complete.

...

...

...

Piper's POV

I hate Stacy Dawber.

Last time I hated her this much was when she had more followers than me, but I thought that was over when we posted the video of the egg hatching. I got 10 more followers after they saw the video of Jasper being attacked by an alien in an egg.

Now, Stacy posted a video of her beating up her older brother with nothing but her hands and feet. For some reason, that got her, like, a million followers. How stupid is that?

I was sitting on the couch, asking Marla for any ideas, when I heard Henry come through the front door. "Henry!" I yell at him. "I am not okay!" I find that I think better when I yell at someone.

He didn't answer me. "Henry!" I yell again. He's so ignorant. He never bothers to listen to my needs.

"What do you want?" he yelled back. Seriously, what is wrong with him? He seems more antsy than usual.

I state my problem to him, and he doesn't say anything. Then I look up, and he's carrying a bag. Something seemed wrong about the bag, but I wasn't sure what. "What's in the bag?" I ask calmly. He looks like he's trying to hide something, which makes me more suspicious.

Then he throws the bag to the side and pretends that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Now I'm positive that there's something in the bag. Maybe he kidnapped a girl and was taking her up to his room. No, don't think of it that way.

I got off the couch and headed for the bag, but Henry kept getting in the way. After spending some time trying to get the bag, I stopped for a breath and he darted upstairs with the bag. Unfortunately, Henry is way faster than me, so he went upstairs and shut the door. "You will pay for this!" I shouted through the closed door. I hoped he could hear me so he could know what was coming to him.

I angrily stomped back down the stairs and went back to my phone. Marla had responded to my text. _You should beat up Henry. Since Henry is older than Stacey's brother, it'll make you seem cooler._ Marla was on to something. Stacey's brother was only two years older than him, but Henry was double that, which makes it perfect.

Just when I was about to get off the couch, Henry comes down with that same Santa Sack slung over his shoulder. He doesn't seem to see me, so I go into stealth mode and follow him.

He went into the laundry room, and before he did anything else, he looked around. Unfortunately for me, I didn't pull my head back quick enough, and he got a glimpse of me.

"Piper!" He said. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanna see what's in the bag." I said.

"Well too bad. It's grown up stuff." He said protecting the bag with his body.

"You're not a grown up." I point out to him.

He opened his mouth, but he seemed at a loss for words.

"Henry," I say, not putting any anger in my voice. "Can you please...PLEASE show me what's in there." I begged, making my voice as soothing as honey.

But of course, it doesn't work on Henry. "No." He said firmly. Nothing else.

"Fine." I say, ditching the sweet girl and put on my normal self. "If you don't show me what's in there, I'll tell Mom and Dad that you snuck out of your room in the middle of the night to go see an R rated movie with Charlotte and Jasper."

His mouth dropped open. It seems that I caught him off guard. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I found the ticket stub in your room." I say smugly. I had come to his room that day to look for my charger, but I found the ticket stub instead.

"I should have thrown it out." He muttered.

"Well, if you don't show me, I swear I will tell Mom and Dad about that."

For a moment, he seemed like he was contemplating this. Then, he started fiddling with his watch, and my vision went black.

...

I was on the floor of the laundry room when I woke up for good.

Here's what I remember.

After arguing with Henry, I blacked out. Then, I feel like it between I woke up multiple times, but then I saw a light and blacked out. That happened to me at least 10 times until I woke up for good.

I'm not sure how I blacked out, but I think Henry must have had something to do with it. That little criminal. I remember when the whole family (besides me) ended up in jail for Christmas. Best. Christmas. Ever.

When I made it back to the living room, Henry and Jasper were sitting and talking, all chill.

"Henry? What time is it?"

"6:00." He went back to talking to Jasper about work or something, Jasper recently started working at Junk n Stuff, where Henry and Charlotte work as well.

That means I've been out for about three hours. 3 whole hours. Maybe I could ask him, but I doubt he's gonna give me a straight answer. Doesn't hurt to try. "Henry, where was I for the last three hours?" I decide to play it dumb to see what he would say.

"In the laundry room." He said looking up at me with his eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"What was I doing in there?"

"Sleeping on the ground."

"Why was I sleeping on the ground."

"Cause... Um... You were tired?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Nice try, Henry." I say, bringing out what I know. "I know you had something to do with it." Henry and Jasper looked at each other for a brief moment, and their eyes seemed to speak to each other.

"Pipes, I didn't do anything." He said plainly.

"Oh yeah? Then what was in that bag?"

"Piper, we can't talk right now. Jasper and I have to go to work." Jasper opened his mouth, but Henry tried to nudge him with his elbow. I saw it though; I have the eyesight of an eagle.

"Right." Jasper said. "Ray wants us at work. Bye Piper."

The two of them walked out the door and left, leaving me home by myself. This gives me the chance to go up to Henry's room and find that bag.

Henry's room was a mess, as usual. His clothes were scattered on the ground, bed not made, and window wide open for bugs to fly in. In all the jumble of the clothes, the bag was not to be found.

Thats when I went to his closet. I didn't find the bag, but I found something else.

I found Captain Man and Kid Danger's superhero costumes.

...

...

...

Henry's POV

Do I feel bad for stunning Piper so many times?

Not at all.

I mean, I did it to her on Halloween last year. I felt bad then because I was panicking, but this time, I had to.

I had to continuously stun her every few minutes or so for a couple hours so I could use the machines. Then, I put them up in my closet until I could go to work.

I had invited Jasper over to answer some questions about his job, which really needed to be answered after the fiñata incident. We were talking about suspicious and crazy customers when Piper showed up. I pretended to ignore her and kept talking to Jasper.

"Henry?" She asked tiredly. "What time is it?"

"6:00." I tell her.

"Where was I for the last 3 hours?"

"in the laundry room." Nothing else yet.

"What was I doing in there?"

Lie, Henry, lie. "Sleeping on the ground." It wasn't very believable, and I don't think it sounded very convincing either.

"Why was I sleeping on the ground?"

Think. "Cause...um...you were tired?" This sounded more like a question. I could only hope she believed it.

"Nice try Henry." I panicked. Does she know what actually happened? "I know you had something to do with it." Uh oh. I glanced at Jasper. He was looking at my whiz watch, then he looked at me for confirmation. I hope my face didn't give too much away to Piper.

"Pipes, I didn't do anything." I made my voice as monotone as possible to hide any emotion.

"Oh yeah? Then what was in the bag?" Curse her memory. I thought she forgot about it, but nope.

This was getting too far. I needed a way out of this conversation. "Piper, I can't talk right now. Jasper and I have to go to work."

Jasper looked like he was about to tell her we didn't need to go, but I elbowed him so he'd understand.

"Right." Jasper said shakily. "Ray wants us at work. Bye Piper."

To my relief, Piper didn't complain, but something felt weird about her calmness.

Ray greeted us when we got there. "Hey there boys. You're off right now. Why are you here?"

"Piper." Both Henry and Jasper responded at the same time.

"I hate that girl." Ray said. "No offense, Henry."

"None taken. She was prying in our business." I said.

"Your business, or _business_ business." Ray asked,

" _Business_ business." Jasper replied.

"Mmm hmm..." Ray said analyzing Jasper. For some reason, he didn't like Jasper so much. "Henry, did you get the clothes?" He asked me.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Of all the things I forget to do, this is probably the worst one yet.

"Uh..." I say, looking at my shoes.

"Really, Henry?" Ray said angrily. "I expected more from you."

"Yeah, don't give me this lecture, cause of Piper, and... PIPER! I gotta get home now. Come with me. Jasper, text Charlotte to come. I could use her there."

Jasper frowned. "Why do you need her there?"

"Just do what I ask." I said exasperatedly.

Charlotte met us at the front of my house. "What's up, Henry?"

I sigh a breath of relief. "Charlotte! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I came as soon as Jasper texted me. What's going on?" She asked.

"Piper's in the house... with _the_ clothes!"

She gasped. " _The_ clothes?"

"Yes!" I say urgently.

"Crap. Let's get the clothes out of there."

Jasper, Charlotte, Ray and I enter the house. It was awfully quiet inside, and Piper was nowhere to be seen. I felt a lurching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Piper!" I call out. No response there. I bolt up the stairs and the others follow behind. I go to the place where I hope she isn't; my room.

The door was ajar, which isn't a good sign.

"Piper?" I say. I swing the door open. I find her on my bed, staring at the Captain Man and Kid Danger costumes. Oh, crap. She seems to be analyzing the costumes.

Charlotte takes a look at what's happening and gasps. Ray looks furious. He mouth the words _memory wiper_ to me. I shake my head at him. In the meantime, Piper realized we're in the same room as her.

She analyzes Ray. He's standing right next to me, and Piper looks between the costumes and us. It looks like something clicked in her brain, and she shouted "You're Captain Man!"

Ray plays it dumb. "What?" he said with disbelief. "You think I'm Captain Man? Hah! That's absurd. That's ridiculous. That's crazy. I'm not Captain Man."

"You're lying. I can see it on your face."

Ray's face hinted only slightly that he was lying, but Piper picked it up immediately. "What are you talking about? And are those Captain Man and Kid Danger's costumes?"

"Yeah, but-"

She was cut off by Ray. "I think I'll take it back to them. They can't fight crime without them. Come on, Henry. Let's go give these ba-"

"NO!" Piper screamed. " _I'm_ the president of the Man Fans, and I say that I get to give it back to them. Especially Kid Danger's. He's so hot."

I feel like I'm going to puke. Hearing Piper say that is so wrong and messed up. "You don't even know where they are." Ray said to her.

"Neither do you," she shot back. According to Piper, we don't know where they live.

"Well, you can't prove that I'm Captain Man." Ray backed up again.

"Yes, I can." she said. "By doing this." In a split second, she pulled out a sledgehammer and knocked Ray in the head with it.

The sound of the sledgehammer hitting Ray's head was loud, and Jasper, Charlotte and I winced at the sound of it.

"OW!" Ray yelled, but remained upright. After a few seconds, he said "I'm okay." the way Captain Man does, which was probably a mistake. Piper dropped the sledgehammer and it made a bang is it dented my floor. Right now, I couldn't care less though.

"You're... you're indestructible." Piper said.

"So?" Ray said.

"That means you're Captain Man." Darn it Piper. I didn't realize she was that smart. That also means that we're dead, especially me.

"No, I'm not." Ray protested, but it was over. Piper knew.

"Drop it, Ray." I say to him.

He sighs. "Fine. You're right. I am Captain Man."

At first, Piper looked surprised. Then she looked really excited. She pulled her phone out. "I am so telling everyone about this." Ray nodded at me and using my whiz-watch, I zapped her hand . She yelped and she dropped her phone on the ground.. "Henry! What was that for?" Then she was quiet a minute. The look she had was a thinking face which I identified easily. Gears moved around in her brain. "Henry! If Ray's your boss, and if he's Captain Man, then does that mean...?"

She didn't even have to complete the sentence. "Yes, Piper. I'm Kid Danger."

Looks like she finally put two and two together. "But... you... Kid Danger... hot... I HAD A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Charlotte sighed. "I tried to tell you, but I couldn't say anything more than 'You don't wanna say that'." Charlotte said.

Horror flashed in Piper's face. "I had a crush on my brother for years and no one told me. That's so messed up."

"If you think that you're scarred for life, imagine what I had to go through, knowing that my own sister had a crush on me and I couldn't do anything about it. " I say.

"Yeah, but..." she started, but didn't continue. "Let's forget that. Don't Jasper and Charlotte also work with you?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah." I say, "But they do behind the scenes stuff. They're very helpful." At this Charlotte and Jasper beamed.

"Can I work with you guys too? Now that I know and everything, I think that I'll be able to help and..."

"NO!" The four of us said firmly.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

Ray sighed. "Because you're too young."

"I'm 10 and a half." she said with pride.

"Too young." Ray repeated. "Henry got a job when he was 13."

"Fine." she said. "If you don't give me a job, then I'll tell everyone your secret."

That caught Ray in a situation. "Can I talk to Henry a moment? Thanks." He pulled me away without an answer from Piper or me.

He pulls me into my closet. "Henry," he says to me. "I have to erase her memory."

I won't let him do this. "Ray, you can't. She's my sister."

"Henry, you've been messing up a lot recently. First it was sweaty hands, now your brat of a sister. Whose next, your mom?" He paused for a brief moment to smile. No doubt he was thinking about my mom.

"Listen, Ray, I'm sorry. I won't screw up again."

"Yeah you won't. And I'm wiping your sister's memories. Let's take her to the Man-Cave."

His hand was already on the knob when I stopped him. "You can't do this. I can't have a mindless sister in the sense that she can't even remember her own name."

"We're taking her to the Man-Cave for a memory wiping and that's final." His tone made it clear he didn't want to argue anymore.

"Isn't there a way that you don't erase every memory?" I ask, my last bit of hope in there.

"No there isn't."

"Can't Schwoz change it? After all, earlier he said he was a genius."

"Schwoz _is_ a genius." He admitted somewhat reluctantly. "I'll text him to see if he can." He grumbled.

Piper was waiting eagerly for us in my room. "Did I get the job?"

"Just come with us." Ray said, leading all of us out the door.

At Junk n Stuff, Piper scanned the store as if she's trying to look for something. When we went to the elevator, she was ecstatic knowing that the elevator went down to the Man-Cave. Until the elevator started going down.

Charlotte, Ray, and I calmly stood in place while Piper and Jasper's arms and legs were flailing around like dying bugs.

I heard the familiar ding of the elevator and the door slid open.

"I remember being in here." Piper said. I almost forgot she was down here after she won the Guess That Number challenge.

At first Schwoz was nowhere to be seen, but soon he emerged out of the secret door.

He glanced at Piper and handed the Memory Wiper to Ray. "I modified it," he said in his accented voice. "It'll erase any memories in the last 24 hours."

"Great," Ray said. "Let's hope she didn't learn anything in that time."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Piper asked. "I don't want my memory wiped!"

"I'm sorry, Piper, but he must do what is about to done." I say.

Ray aimed the Memory Wiper at Piper and fired. At first she started convulsing, and then she fell to the ground.

"What happened?" She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Ray took his laser out from his back pocket and stunned her. "Who's ready to lift a 10 year old girl?"

...

Charlotte, Jasper, Ray and I managed to get Piper home alive. Barely.

It took us _forever._ Every minute we would have to stop to give Jasper a break. I don't think I've ever seen him sweat that much in my life.

We laid Piper on the couch and set her phone besides her. That's the first thing that she sees every time she wakes up.

Once she was all set, I hurried the others out of the door. "Go before she wakes up." I say to all of them.

"Bye," Jasper and Ray said walking away. Charlotte didn't leave though.

"What happened Char?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says. "I'm just tired from today's events."

"If you think you're tired, how do you think I feel?"

She smiled her smile that was uniquely Charlotte's. "Get some rest, Henry."

"I will. Thanks for being there with me today."

"But I didn't even do anything."

"Yes you did. You helped carry 70 pounds of Piper for more than a mile."

"That's what friends are for, Henry." We stared deeply into each other's eyes. Then subtly, I start moving closer to her and she leans towards me. Her face is right in front of mine and our noses brush against each other's. My eyes were closed thinking that nothing can ruin this perfect moment, when...

"HENRY! I am not okay!"

Startled, both of us jerked back. "Er, um." I stutter, but Charlotte laughs.

"Looks like you've got some work to do." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Bye Henry."

"Bye Char."

I take a deep breath before opening the door.

"HENRY!" She screamed. "Stacy Dawber has more followers than me on TwitFlash!"

That's what I'm supposed to be hearing. "That's great. I don't care." I say putting my earbuds on and ignoring her.

She started to scream some more before going upstairs. Everything was back to the way it should be.

Then it hit me.

The costumes were still upstairs.

* * *

 **This wasn't my best piece of writing, but that's what reviews are for. Please review and favorite if you liked it.**

 **Once again, for those who have read my other Henry Danger fanfiction, the next chapter is coming within the next week or so. Hopefully.**

 **For those who haven't read it, maybe you should take a look at it if you have some time.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. I hoped you liked it.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
